The Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training (MWC) proposes to serve the needs of workers and communities potentially exposed to hazardous materials in nine states-IL, IN, KY, MI, MN, ND, OH, TN, WI. This experienced, dedicated group has successfully developed and implemented programs for workers at hazardous waste sites, treatment storage and disposal facilities, and for emergency responders as well as for the underserved in the areas of awareness, and preparedness. The MWC has consistently responded to emerging needs. Following 9/11, the MWC developed programs for intentional releases of chemical, biological and radiological materials, and the subsequent crime scene investigation and need to recognize stress among responders. Programs for hospital first receivers and personal protective equipment are in place for health care workers who may be at risk of Ebola exposure. We have assisted residents in building capacity to recognize, report and reduce exposures to environmental hazards from industrial and mobile sources and other intended and unintended releases in the community; these programs are being augmented with exercises that utilize technology to access electronic resources to find information for personal and public health decision-making. MWC provided 4579 programs to 71,567 participants during 517,836 hours of training, 2010-2014. New industry such as fracking and the potential for weather extremes due to climate change requires preparedness; MWC has initiated demonstration projects to further define urban and rural needs and along rail lines carrying Bakkan oil. We propose to develop additional tools for site and TSDF workers, emergency responders and residents to increase knowledge and skills to identify and remediate hazards, and to build preparedness and resiliency during intentional and unintentional events. We will explore innovative models for refresher training, challenging the single-session approach. These innovative, evidence-based training initiatives will inform training delivery and may enhance existing model programs for workers and community residents; this will be achieved by adding to or modifying existing programs. The MWC will train 92,819 participants in 6,273 programs for 689,799 contact hours, 2015-2020.